Bathing In Blood
by Hot-Bxtch
Summary: Max's flock was torn away from her before her very eyes. She now lives in a mansion with new companions and a daughter. When she sees Fang again, she figures out what happened. She's now out for blood and revenge. FAX, NIGGY and other pairings!
1. Falling Flight

**Yo. This is my first fanfic. If you get confused on the peoples' names, I got them off this one baby naming sight. The names are and they mean,**

**Adabella: Lovely**

**Afon: River**

**Baara: Flame**

**Cali: Beautiful**

**Caden: Fighter**

**Barek: Lightening, Spark**

**Faolan: Wolf**

**Victoria: Winner, Conqueror**

**The others I am pretty sure you'll understand, but those are the harder ones, just to let you know.**

**Max P.O.V**

Climbing the stairs to my daughters' bedroom, I did a quick recon of our mansion. Nothing out of the ordinary. I sighed and walked through the creamy hall, and into Adabella's room. It

was covered in pink and frills. Stuffed animals lie all over the floors, a rainbow of colors. Adabella slept peacefully in her new big girl bed. I had just set her down for a nap, but I could

not leave her, not after what happened to me. A sudden noise behind me made me stiffen. I twirled around and came face to face with Afon. "Hello," Afon said happily. She peeked

over my shoulder to see Adabella still sleeping. "How's Lovely?" She asked, looking straight into my eyes. I looked back. Afon's were a deep green, which kind of shows how much she's

related to Mother Nature. We actually call her Mother Nature because of her powers. The Four Elements. I nodded my head. "She's good, and her name is Adabella," I stated. Afon just

shrugged. "So. It means lovely," With that, she turned and skipped away. Baara suddenly came out of her room and sent me death glares. "Shut up," She said grumpily. I shot her a

look and walked back down stairs, giving a brief look into Adabella's room one last time. Cali was sitting in one of the brown leather chairs in the living room, enjoying her fat free

popcorn while watching 'Step Brothers', which, I have to admit, is a pretty funny movie. Now, it was at the part when he rubbed his ball sack on Dale's drums. I laughed silently. "I'm

going out for a while," I announced. I got a series of 'Uh huh' 'Whatever' 'Be back soon' and 'Get some food' Which, I'm pretty sure that was Baara, she's like a vacuum, she doesn't

even get fat either! I nodded and opened our granite door. I know, it's awesome, right? I took a fast running start through our grassy yard and thrusted myself into the air. My 15-foot

long wings spread wide open, revealing the colors. Over the years, since _then, _my wings changed. They're silver now, with blood red tips and sparkles. ( I have no idea how that

happened). I drifted in the air currents, more gracefully then ever.

Suddenly, something black filled my vision. When I noticed that it wasn't moving out of my way. I cried out. I crashed into it, falling quickly to the ground. I landed hard. A small yelp

escaped my lips as something picked me up. I struggled a little, but my captor wouldn't let me go. We weren't moving

either. I opened my eyes to see a dark haired boy looming over me. His nearly black eyes had a look of worry on them, his pale-ish face scrunched with anticipation. "Max?" He asked.

My heart skipped a beat. I jumped out of his grip and stood up, slowly, keeping my right hand slowly moving in the middle out my out spread legs, there, just in case I fell again. "Max,"

Fang said again. I jumped back in shock. He can't be her , he's dead! "Gah!" I shouted, as he tried to reach for me. I quickly pulled back. His face crossed in pain and regret. "Is that

really you?" He asked sheepishly. Oh, wait. Hold up. What happened to Mr. I'm- to-good-for-emotion? I nodded my head curtly and flew into his arms, and… I cried. I haven't cried since

the last time I saw him, when the Erasers 'killed' him, and I was taken to one of the Itex branches. Losing my family was worse than getting needles stuck into you and being raped,

well, sort of, for the last one. Fang's strong arms wrapped around my waist. He rested his chin on my head, and rocked us back and forth, seemingly trying to calm me. "Its okay, Max,

I'm here. Shh, I'm here," He soothed. I still cried.

What seemed like eons later, my sobs broke down into heavy breathing. I looked up to see Fang staring down at me, his eyes had a worried look in them. I huffed and stepped back,

angry now. "What happened?" I asked icily. Fang's face went impassive. "The school said that if we didn't cooperate, you would be killed," Anger welled high in my chest. My fists

clenched. I turned and swung at the nearest tree by me and watched it fall over. I heard a gasp from behind me, but I didn't turn back around. I stood there, fists clenched on my

sides, I felt myself heat up. Another gasp. A blast of fire surrounded me, circling around me. The fire tornado went at least 16 feet high, covering me fully. It swirled as my anger boiled.

How could they take my family away from me, caused me pain and agony, over the last 7 fucking years?! I will get my revenge, and when I do, nothing will be left of the bastards. The

fire slowly died as I remembered that Fang was still with me. I slowly turned around, trying to show no emotion on my face.

Fang was standing there, his face showed nothing, but his eyes showed fear, anger and… love. For who, I have no idea. I tried to smile, but judging by Fang's face, I guess it came out

as a grimace. He started to slowly approach me, holding out a hand. As soon as he was close enough, he touched his outstretched hand to my cheek. I shivered at his touch, but glad

to finally see him again. Before I knew it, I was once again, being held in his arms.

After a few moments, I pulled away. Fang was staring at me again, but there was something about them that worried me. They held something I haven't seen come from him. Peace

and love. I felt the tears prick in the back of my eyes, but I held them back. I stepped out of his grip and stood there, looking shyly at me feet. I suddenly had the urge to hurry up and

get out. I jumped up into the air and unfurled my silvery- red wings and took off into the air.

I heard the flap of wings behind me so I slowed down a little more. I was leading Fang back to our mansion.


	2. Flooding Back

**Here's the next chapter of Bathing In Blood. The other characters are coming in now. Enjoy! : ) : ) **

**Max P.O.V**

I looked behind me for a brief second and saw that Fang looked a little preoccupied**. **I turned back around, just in time to see a large black cloud approach us. I could see a large blanket

of rain falling down. "Let's land," I suggested. Fang gave a small nod, looking over in my direction. I pulled out my N-V 2 (yeah I know, that's really cool) and speed dialed Caden. "Hello?'

He asked in a bored tone. "Tell everyone I won't be home until tomorrow, I got caught in a severe thunder storm," I looked over at Fang, who was staring up at the sky. "What ever," he

said, and hung up. I put the phone back into my jeans pocket and walked over to where Fang was standing, which was under a large Oak. "Sorry 'bout this," I said. Fang didn't answer. I

knocked on his head. "Hello? Anyone in there, or should I leave a message?" Fang smirked and pulled my hand away. I stared into his eyes. I wondered what he was thinking. I guess it

couldn't hurt to look. If any of you are wondering, yes, I can read peoples' minds, just like Angel. _Why can't I just tell her?_ He thought. _Man, she makes it so hard. Wait, why is she looking at _

_me like that. _I quickly looked away. "Tell me what, Fang?" He looked at me, confused. Before he could answer, something shot into my back. I cried out in rage. I repelled the bullet back

out and turned to the shooter. About three hundred Flyboys, all stood in our wake. Now, it's my time for revenge. "Well, well, well," I said, making my tone as bored and as annoyed as

possible. "Look what fell into the toilet," I growled and launched my self at the nearest one. I fought, bit, and tore, until there was hardly anything but wires and shreds left over. Others

charged at me. I let my anger take over. Suddenly, a large blue orb surrounded my entire body, my hair whipped around my face, gusts of wind threatened to pulverize everything. The

orb moved forward more, accelerating the power. It moved forward more, destroying the flyboys in its path. I didn't stop until they were all gone. The orb flowed back to me, going into

my chest. I fell to the ground, too exhausted to even catch myself. "I need… to… get… Ada… bella," I gasped. Fang was holding me now, carrying me to shelter from the rain. The orb was

blue fire. Baara and I share the power, together, we could destroy the world if we wanted to. Fang set me down into the moist grass and observed the area. I welled up enough energy

to call Baara. I typed in her number and listened to the ringing. On the third ring, she answered. "Baara," I said, it came out in more of a grumble. "Max?" She asked. "Yes," "Where are

you?" "I'm in some forest, I used the orb, I was attacked, I need you to help me," I heard her shift the phone. "I'll be there, send me a picture of the forest and I'll be there, just hang

on," I know what you're probably thinking. Since when is Baara so nice? Technically, she's not. But when it comes to the two of us and our shared power, she's supportive. I put the

phone on the ground and waited, with Fang pacing in front of me. "Sit down," I said. He shot me a soft look and sat next to where a lay. Suddenly, Baara was standing in front of us.

"Max," She gasped, She knelt down in front of me and held out Pronene. Pronene is what the school created so they could give us back our energy when we were failing them. It was a

red-ish green and tasted like sour grapes. I shakily took the Pronene from her hands and poured it into my mouth. The sour taste stung my tongue and the liquid flowed quickly down my

throat. I felt adrenaline come in through my body. Baara's hands held me down so I didn't go haywire like the first time I had Pronene. The first time I had it, I killed over 30 Erasers

and 200 Flyboys. They weren't very strong though. My new flock is. I struggled and kicked as the adrenaline pulsed through me. Fang and Baara were both holding me down. About 3

minutes later, I calmed down. Baara let go, but Fang held on to me just in case. But when Baara touched his arm, he immediately let go. I stood up gingerly. All the muscles in my body

ached and I felt stretched. I moaned once and tried my best to sit up, but made no success. "Who are you?" Baara asked, looking Fang straight in the eyes. He looked scared for a

moment. "Fang," He said. Baara sighed. "Look, Max, I'm going to go now, peace," Baara said, and then jumped up into the air and was gone. I took a quick look at fang. He had sweat on

his brow and his hair was mussed up. "Ah, a little help?" I asked. Fang smiled and walked over to help me up. "You okay?" Fang asked as he picked me up. "Yea, let's get out of the rain,"

I turned and walked further into the woods As I went farther in, I recognized them.

These were the exact woods where I was taken and the flock was ripped away from me.

**I'm sorry if this chapter sort of sucks, I needed a cover up, sort of, it is a real chapter though. OH, and thanks for the reviews. When my story is complete, i may list all of you. YAY! PLease review! : ) :) **


	3. Deathly Memories

**Max P.O.V**

I immediately stopped walking. Fang nearly rammed into me in the process. I stood there, still as a statue, and overlooked memory lane.

_Flash back_

_I set the tinders into the small fire that Nudge had created, and put dry leaves in as well. Suddenly, a scream was heard from behind me. I quickly whipped around, only to have my face smashed _

_i__nto a rock hard body. I was picked up by furry arms, screams of terror and groans of pain awaited me ahead. I thrashed and kicked, but the Eraser would not let me go. I gazed ahead. My flock. _

_They were being ripped to pieces, blood everywhere, everywhere I looked. Angel was placed in an odd and wretched position on the ground, her hair covered her pretty little face, her young one. _

_Nudge was being torn apart, limb by limb, screaming in agony Iggy was lying motionless in a crook of a tree, blood surrounding him, his eyes were open. Gazzy was fighting with an Eraser, in the _

_end… he lost. Fang… Fang was nowhere to be seen. I looked and looked for him, but he was gone. Forever._

I was snapped out of my daze by Fang shaking me, to get my attention. "Max?" He asked, sounding like… nothing, like he wasn't. My hand lifted to Fang's cheek, caressing it gently. He

gave me a weird look, as if I was crazy, maybe I am. I let my hand drop, and looked around. "This place," I said, so quiet I doubt Fang could even hear me. "What about it," Fang asked. I

looked at him questioningly. "You don't remember?" I asked. I motioned me hand around the area. "The clones' killings," Fang breathed. I nodded so. Fang's olive colored arm moved to

touch my arm. "I'm sorry," He said. I didn't say anything. I looked off into the distance, observing my surroundings, like I used to always do, to make sure the flock and I were safe. Fang's

arms came around me, in the soothing way he used to comfort Angel when she cried, or when he read to her before she knew how. I almost let the tears fall, but, I felt something. I felt

like the real me was back. The strong, fearless leader I once was. The one that never cried, the one that took care of others before herself. I wanted to be her again, be that fourteen-

year-old mother figure. Now, I'm a real mother of a five-year-old child. I, Maximum Ride, have a new mission to attend to. Revenge. "Max, are you okay?" Fang asked, backing away from

me. I knew what was happening. I was turning white, my dark blonde hair was a fire blazing blue, so hot, it was cold. I felt the anger and regret boil inside of me, fueling my energy.

BeforeI could do any more damage, I was struck by something cartilaginous, and I fell into darkness.

**Fang P.O.V**

I backed away from Max, her hair was a fire blue, and her skin, her perfectly tan skin, was ice white. When I touched her, I singed my hand. Fire roared up from Max's palms, I could

practically feel the anger she was possessing. I picked up the nearest stick I could find, and hit her across the forehead before she could do any damage to anyone. I hated hurting her,

but I had to. I watched through my thick dripping wet hair, as she fell to the ground. I watched as the fire died away, and Max lay there, hardly showing anything but a twitch

occasionally, proving that she was still alive. I slowly picked my way over to where she lay, and lifted her up. However, I was pushed forward by a powerful force of wind, and ended up

almost dropping her. I hurriedly regained my balance and stood up straight, turning around, and leaning against the intense wind, and started walking toward shelter. Wherever that may be.

**Max P.O.V**

I awoke with a start, trying to idolize what had gone on when I blacked out. A movement on the side of me, caught my eye.

**Hoped you liked this chappie. I know it's a little odd, but that's okay, right? FYI, ur aloud to critisize, to help me get better with writing the story. Oh, thank you, that's so generous! LOL. Anyways, next chapter will be up soon, please likey it! Oh, and I'm srry 'bout the ending, that's pretty bad, but I couldn't think at the moment! :) Peace!**


	4. Foggy Get Away

**Srry it took me so long to make this, I was at my friends over the weekend and I had softball and cheerleading practice.**

**Max P.O.V**

I shot up quickly in my spot, only to have a horrid pain hit the back of my skull. Fang hurriedly ran over to my side and gently laid his had on the back of my head. "Are you okay, Max?" He asked innocently. I tried to say something but my mouth thought otherwise. I felt blackness trying to reach for me again, I tried the best I could, but in the end, I was out.

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXX

I awoke with a start. I slowly and painstakingly arose from my position on the ground and took in my surroundings. I was in something metal, a shack I think. I looked around more, for any

signs of Fang, I found none. I jumped up from my spot on the ground and whipped my head this way and back, my hair flipping into my face. Where is Fang. A big crashing sound rang my

ears. I started running to find the exit to this shack. It was maybe a yard from me, a big rusty metal door. And if I do say so myself, it was really heavy. I evidently pulled it open, and ran

out into the brisk, foggy air. I could hardly see a thing, the fog was so thick, but I could see a black figure coming my way. I slid my feet into a fighting stance, just in case it was a flyboy

again. But, of course, Fang ran up to me. "Max, are you okay now?" He asked, with a tint of concern showing into his voice. "I'm fine," I ground out. I peeked over behind Fang, but saw

nothing but fog. "What did you do?" I asked, softening my voice just a little. Fang took a brief look behind him, and then turned to look back at me. "I'm not really sure," He stated,

rubbing his palm over the back of his head. "Uh huh," I said, in a bored tone. No really," Fang said, sounding annoyed, but not as annoyed as I was. I stepped around Fang and walked

through the 'oh so thick' fog. I rumble at my feet made me spin, and get into my deadly fighting stance. I could already feel my fingers heat up, and I was seriously ready to kill. Fang came

sprinting over to me, grabbing my wrists and pulling them down to my sides. "Max, calm down, it was only my, my cell vibrated," I instantly felt foolish. I flushed and retained my normal

standing position and looked embarrassingly over at Fang, who was watching me intently. The warmth evaded from my fingers, leaving me with a very cool feeing. You know how you get

that tingly feeling when you sit on your hand or foot too long? Yea, that one. I stared blankly at him, wondering what the hell is wrong with me. At that moment, I jumped straight up into

the air, and flew off, at super-speed so Fang couldn't catch up that easily. I was about a mile away from the house, when an excruciating pain, radiated into my body. I fell, fast.

**I'm sooooooo srry it's short, I know you didn't want it to be, but it's late here, and I have to get to bed. Good-Night!**


	5. Last Breath

**HEYY! My PC is FINALLY fixed, I'm soooooooooo happy to be back, I missed it on here, ok so, here's the next chapter of the story!**

**MAX P.O.V**

I was squished to the ground, the pain accelerating, I cried out and groaned in agony (Picture the way Bella acted when she was bitten and had her leg broken by James in the movie) I couldn't move, couldn't speak, all I knew, was that I was about to die.

The wet rain fell gently around me, it was sad that this was the last feeling.

My mind raced with regret, I was leaving my Adabella, my only child. Cali, my sister figure, Caden, the tough, strong one, and also the father of my daughter, Baara, my guide, my side-step, Afon, my loving, annoying, best friend, Barek, the devious one, kind of reminds me of Iggy.

I cringed at the thought of him, only to feel immense pain in my stomach. I'll never get to see my family again, ever, especially Victoria or Faolan.

They were the ones I trusted most.

I felt suicidal for some reason, like every bad thing in the world was my fault. Who knows, it could be. I grasped my stomach violently as the pain increased, like a burning feeling was penetrating my structure. I screamed and rolled, grasping desperately for life to stay with me.

I saw black circles invade my vision, meaning that I was close. Tears rolled down my cheeks and my last breaths were frantic. My heart beat accelerated as I edged closer to the time. I didn't have much. I sobbed, wincing as the sudden movement racked my wounds, but I couldn't stop.

My life was ending, and I had to control. I had no choice but to give in, and die, leaving everything I loved far behind. And everything I hated. The black dots grew larger, my time coming closer. I took in a few more breaths, a few more tears rolled down my cheeks. I was dying, and I don't think that anyone was going to stop it.

**Please tell me if you like this chapter or not, and I'm sorry that I left you guys, I really am. I hated being away. I know this chappie was a little on the bad side, as was the last one, but please review!!!!!!**


	6. Ghosts

**OMG! I'm sooo happy that you guys didn't give up on me, really. Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy.**

**Max P.O.V**

I writhed and moaned, but the pain still wouldn't recede. I felt myself slipping away. I could never regain who I was. I may be powerful, but I plummeted 4,000 feet! I crushed al my bones, cut through organs!

I'm glad I'm dying, that way I don't have to live with the pain.

"HELP!" I screamed, but it came out more like a whisper, it hurt to even breathe, let alone talk. "Help," I said, feeling totally help_less_. I couldn't stand it. I stopped moving, letting my breathing slow. I felt my heart beat, hardly beating. I coughed, and felt the blood roll over my lips. I was leaving the world. Forever.

**Third P.O.V**

Max lay in the grass, edging closer and closer to death. She lay there, not breathing, her heart rate slowing.

**GM P.O.V**

I blinked and looked around.

I stared down at my feet. And saw my body. I stepped back in shock and gasped. I lay there, not moving, blood in my hair and on my shirt. I looked horrible. A quick thought past through my mind. _You're dead, Max,_ It said. Anther gasp escaped my mouth. I saw a tear slip down my cheek. I looked around, and up into the sky. I saw a dark figure freefalling, heading down to where I was. It ran at a steady speed, still coming toward me. "Fang!" I shouted, but he didn't seem to notice. He lunged toward my body, leaping right though me, and landing in the grass. He picked up my head and rocked me. "Max!" He cried. He cradled my head in his hands, hugging it to his chest. "No, Fang, I'm right here!" I said, but he still didn't notice me. I collapsed to my knees, and laid a hand on Fang's shoulder. He shivered at my touch, but he still didn't look up. "NO!" I shouted. "No, ,no ,no!, I can't be dead, I can't!" I tried to touch Fang again, but I just went through him. No! This can't be happening. I cried into my dead hands.

**OK, now I kno this one sucked a little, but if you liked it, that's good. Keep reviewing!! PEACE OUT!!**


End file.
